Un Amor en el Hielo
by DaniiHale
Summary: Una pista de patinaje y Bella en la misma frase no pueden ser buenos y menos con una apuesta en medio, pero siempre pueden llegar personas a alegrarnos el dia y planear una pequeña venganza... -Ven, vamos a ver que es lo que harán Alice y Jasper -dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, -Esta bien , solo… yo… no… no se patinar-dije bajando la vista -Yo te ayudare, no dejare que te caigas


**Disclaimer : Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, y la historia de mi autoria. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**'Un Amor en el Hielo'**

Patines, mi gozo en un pozo, pero una apuesta es una apuesta –lamentablemente- y desafortunadamente tendría que ir a patinar sobre hielo junto con Jasper, mi queridísimo y adorado primo -nótese el sarcasmo-

- Vamos Bella no es tan terrible- dijo el rubio

- Si lo es Jasper, ¿recuerdas que nací con dos pies izquierdos?

- Lo recuerdo todos los días- dijo riéndose

- Jasper no es gracioso, duele caerse a cada momento, insensible

- Esta bien Bella pero no exageres

- Si me mato tú tendrás que lidiar con Charlie y Renne- dije enfuruñada, todo valía para no ir.

- ¡Uf!- exclamo exageradamente- ¡esperemos que eso no suceda! ¿Qué haría sin mi querida Bella?- lamento fingidamente y con sarcasmo…

- TONTO

-Pero- dijo levantando un dedo- perdiste una apuesta, ¡AFRONTALO!

- Nunca más volveré a apostar contigo

-Siempre dices lo mismo, mi querida Bellita, no lo puedes evitar…

-No me digas Bellita sabes que lo detesto, ¡además es tú culpa!

- Bueno, bueno, como tu digas- dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo y sus llaves- ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde- dije mostrándome su encantadora dentadura blanca

Aunque pareciera que odiaba a Jasper, no era así ya que lo quería mucho, prácticamente era como mi hermano, lo consideraba como tal y se comportaba como tal, aunque esa faceta apareciera de vez en cuando, y aunque seamos primos prácticamente vive con nosotros.

Tome mi abrigo para luego salir detrás de el, hacia su auto, un hermoso Aston Martin, y así dirigirnos al Central Park a patinar sobre hielo yupii que emoción (amo el sarcasmo).

No me quiero imaginar como voy a terminar, lo más probable es que termine en el hospital con alguna fractura.

Llegamos a la pista de patinaje y mientras Jasper iba a comprar las entradas, junto con los patines, yo me quede sentada observando como la gente reía y jugaba, de repente vi a una pequeña niña patinar como una profesional, se parecía a…

-¡BELLA!-grito

…Alice, aunque no era una niña ya que tenia 18 años igual que yo, era baja de porte y es fácil confundirla con una duende y…

-Hola Alice- dije

-¡¿Como estas? ¡¿Que haces aquí?- grito hiperactivamente, a lo mejor patinar le podría servir para agotar su energía, aunque ¿era posible que ella agotara su energía? Creo que no –respondió mi subconsciente rápidamente

-Bien, vine a…

-Alice porque te demoras tan…- Pregunto un chico con una hermosa voz aterciopelada que se vio interrumpido por la voz de Alice

-Vine a saludar a Bella, tontito- dijo Alice riendo y Edward, hermano de Alice, me observo y me sonrío

-Hola Bella

-Hola Edwar…

-Bella ya esta todo list…-llego Jasper sin notar a mis nuevos acompañantes- Oh Hola- Dijo saludando a Alice y a Edward.

-Bella ¿es tu novio?- Pregunto Alice directamente a lo que yo no pude mas que atragantarme con mi propia saliva, ASCO

-¡¿QUE?- grito Jasper soltando una escandalosa carcajada. Mire a Jasper desaprobatoriamente.

-¿Que?- dijo mirándome y encogiéndose de hombros, mire a Edward y vi que estaba tenso.

- ¡No! Por supuesto que no, ¡seria asqueroso!

-¡Oye!- dijo Jasper haciéndose el ofendido- de todas formas no eres de mi gusto- dijo riéndose

-¡Jasper Hale Swan!

-¡¿Que? Si a veces eres muy gritona y te relacionas mucho con el suelo

-¡Jasper! –volví a gritarle para que se callara y así dejara de avergonzarme

-Solo digo la verdad –se encogió de hombros y lo fulmine con la mirada

-Claro tú lo único que haces es reírte a mi costa, con primos como tu para que quiero amigos -Escuche una pequeña risa y mire a Alice y Edward que sonreían- Oh, lo siento- Mire feo a Jasper- Jasper ellos son Alice y Edward Cullen- mire a Alice y a Edward alternadamente- Alice, Edward el es mi primo, casi hermano, Jasper Hale.

-Mucho gusto señorita- dijo dándole un beso a la mano de Alice a lo que Edward tosió disimuladamente

-Igualmente Jasper- dijo sonrojada. Mire a Jasper y a Alice y sus sonrisas, mmm.

-Mucho gusto Jasper- dijo Edward interrumpiéndolos y ofreciéndole la mano.

-Igualmente Edward

-Y Bella ¿que hacían aquí?- pregunto Alice

-Vine a pagar una apuesta- Conteste de mala manera mientras me empezaba a poner los patines al igual que Jasper

-Bella y yo apostamos que el chico Newton la invitaría a salir, ella aposto que no lo haría, pero si lo hizo- dijo Jasper sonriendo

-¿Tuviste una cita con Mike?-dijo Alice sorprendida , quien miro de reojo a Edward, quien estaba con los labios apretados, ¿estaría celoso? Vamos me gusta desde que lo conozco, puedo imaginarme cosas, ¿no?

-Si- dije de mal humor al acordarme de ese desastroso momento

-¿Que ocurrió?

-Bella llego toda llena de barro- Contesto Jasper a Alice

-¡¿Porque? ¿Que ocurrió Bella?

-Eeeh, bueno, quizás Mike me empujo accidentalmente para que me cayera y termine en un pozo con barro, se rio tanto que termino tirado en el suelo y pues… un tanto morado- susurre. Un momento de mi vida que espero eliminar… Mire a Edward y él estaba serio…

-Oh por Dios- dijo Alice- ¡QUE IMBECIL!

-Si-dijo Jasper- pero no te preocupes Bella, le romperé la cara cuando lo vea, de hecho lo vi por aquí-dijo sonriendo a lo que yo lo mire sorprendida- no te preocupes, parecerá un accidente

-Yo te ayudo Jasper- dijo Alice- se exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo con una sonrisa malvada que en verdad daba miedo. Alice se llevo a Jasper de la mano dejándome con Edward quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra y estaba serio.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte

-Eh, si, estoy bien-dijo- ¿tu estas bien después de…?

-Si, fue vergonzoso, pero la cara de Mike cuando le grite unas cuantas palabras no muy agradables termino siendo mas graciosa que mi caída, además a unas señoras no les hizo mucha gracia que me empujara y terminaron gritándole conmigo- dije sonriendo, la verdad fue muy gracioso que unas señoras de edad le gritaran a Mike y que lo asustara. Edward me sonrío con su sonrisa torcida… espero que no me vea babear…

-Ven, vamos a ver que es lo que harán Alice y Jasper- dijo mientras me ofrecia su mano para pararme

-Esta bien , solo… yo… no… no se patinar-dije bajando la vista

-Yo te ayudare, no dejare que te caigas

Edward me tomo la mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de a poco, cuando llegue me afirmaba en Edward aunque tropecé mas de una vez.

-Mira ahí están Jasper y Alice- me susurro en el oído y yo sentí una corriente eléctrica bajar por mi columna lo que produjo que me sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba, espero que no se de cuenta…

-¿Que hacen?- pregunte mientras veía como Alice le hacia gestos a Mike

-No lo se.

De pronto Jasper entro a la pista de hielo con un sin fin de niños, no pasaban los 11 años y mientras el hacia eso Alice llamaba a Mike desde el medio de la pista de hielo y estaba siendo un tanto escandalosa aunque eso es algo totalmente común en ella, cuando Mike se acerco comenzó a patinar con Alice y cuando estuvieron cerca de una de las salidas de la pista de patinaje Alice accidentalmente boto su bufanda al suelo ocasionando que Mike se cayera al suelo enredándose en esta y con un pequeño empujón de mi amiga la duende que hizo que se cayera a un charco de lodo de la misma forma que hizo conmigo, cuando ya estuvo allí Jasper no tardo en aparecer con todos los chicos bañándolo en bolas de nieve los guardias lo sacaron de la pista alegando que era un peligro publico y claramente ganándose las burlas de todos los que estaban patinando allí.

Alice y Jasper se nos acercaron a comentar lo sucedido muertos de la risa, pero luego de un rato decidieron irse a patinar juntos. Esos dos iban a terminar juntos muy pronto. Con Edward seguimos patinando, conversando de nuestros gustos y riéndonos.

-¡Vamos Edward!- dije jalándolo

-Cuidado Bella – dijo riendo

-¡Ya puedo sola!-dije riendo también y comencé a rodearlo para mostrarle que ya podía sola, lo que era un gran logro

-No te vallas a cae…- No alcanzo a terminar ya que lo inevitable ocurrió, tropecé y el me jalo para que no cayera pero terminamos los dos en el suelo, yo encima de él específicamente.

-Lo..lo siento- dije mientras no podía parar de reír, la verdad es que la situación fue muy graciosa

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto riendo y a la vez preocupado por mi

-Si y ¿tu? Al fin y al cabo termine encima de ti

-Yo estoy más que bien- dijo mientras ponía un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja y yo me sonroje, vaya que extraño- Eres hermosa- ¿era posible que me sonrojara mas?

-Yo…

-Bella, me gustas mucho, desde que te conocí que me gustas, para ser más exactos- quede en shock, como era que el Dios griego, el chico mas hermoso que haya conocido se me este declarando en este mismo instante –¿estas bien? –pregunto preocupado al ver que yo no hablaba nada

-Si, yo…yo…tu…tu tam…también me gustas-dije bajando la vista y confesándome rápidamente

Edward me levanto el mentón y me miro a los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a mi para besarme…

-¡Awwww que lindos son Jassy!-dijo…Alice- ¡seremos cuñadas Bella! ¡Que emoción!.-¿Jassy? ¿Desde cuando Jasper es Jassy?

-¡Alice!- dijimos los dos, duende que interrumpe momentos importantes.

-Vamos Alice-dijo Jasper-dejemos a los tortolos antes que nos maten con la mirada-dijo Jasper riéndose, yo solo rodé los ojos

Jasper se llevo a Alice y con Edward comenzamos a pararnos y ya de pie nos miramos y nos sonreímos, y yo, no se como, volví a tropezar, y Edward esta vez si me alcanzo a tomar de la cintura.

-¿Que hare contigo?- pregunto dulcemente

-¿Afirmarme?-pregunte sonriéndole

-Siempre-dijo acercándose nuevamente y tomándome de la cintura para acercarme más a él, yo pase mis manos por su cuello y toque su cabello tan sedoso, Edward acerco su nariz a mi mejilla para luego besar la comisura con de mis labios, a lo que yo me queje y el solo se río de mi, luego se acerco completamente para fundirnos en un beso totalmente apasionado y romántico…

Al fin y al cabo no fue tan malo apostar contra Jasper e ir a patinar, además él también disfruto ese día ya que yo no fui la única que termino con novio… a todo esto si termine en el hospital para la mala suerte de Jasper ya que recibió los retos de Charlie y Renne por llevarme a patinar, pero no todo fue tan malo, termine con Edward en el hospital ya que al tratar de rescatarme terminamos nuevamente en el suelo pero esta vez con fracturas, los dos, pero para compensarlo acepte ser su novia, aunque hubiera aceptado de todas formas y él como buen novio me regalo una hermosa flor, que aunque fuera de mentira, el significado que me dijo al dármela fue lo mas lindo que pudo haberme dicho, me dijo que estaría conmigo hasta que muriera la flor y hasta el momento Edward sigue conmigo aunque tenga una estrecha relación con el suelo.

-Te amo Bella

-Te amo Edward

-¿Sabes? Me gusta cuando tu torpeza hace que te caigas encima de mi- dijo pícaramente

-Edward… -exclame sonrojada mientras este solo se carcajeaba y salía corriendo por toda mi casa antes de que yo lo atrapase.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LOS LECTORES(AS) QUE LLEGARON HASTA AQUI AL DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE SEGUNDO ONE-SHOT (QUE EMOCIION) SON LAS MEJORES SOLO POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUIIII LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOOOY MUUY FELIIZ **

**UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A MI BETA PERSONAL Y MEJOR AMIGA MARIE SELLORY (AUTORA DE LA SUERTE DE UN NERD) POR AYUDARME A SUBIR ESTA HISTORIA PORQUE LA VERDAD ES QUE NUNCA APRENDI COMO SE HACIA.**

**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIIAS DE NUEVOO Y ACEPTOO CUALQUIER COMENTARIIOOO EN UN REVIIEW ESO ME HARIIA MAS FELIIZ AUN :) **

**GRAAAAAAAAAAAACIIIAS :)**


End file.
